


We Had Love, But, Now It Don't Matter

by JustBechloeFluff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBechloeFluff/pseuds/JustBechloeFluff
Summary: Beca and Chloe face a hard truth about their dwindling relationship.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	We Had Love, But, Now It Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot inspired by Troy and Britta from Community.

Sitting on the couch watching a late night episode of Rick and Morty on Adult Swim, Beca takes a sip of her wine as she quietly waited for her girlfriend to come home. Wondering why she even bothered to put even a little effort into this dinner in the first place.

She knows she’s not the best girlfriend, she’s not even a great girlfriend, but when she actually does try it seems like Chloe doesn’t even notice or even care to notice. 

She loves her girlfriend, she does, but, lately she’s been questioning why they where together when they hardly spent any time together anymore due to their jobs. Chloe had been working her way up in the fashion industry while Beca had been busy working on her first album. They both loved their jobs but neither wanted to admit that it was the reason why they were falling apart. 

Chloe would often go out for drinks with her coworkers while Beca would sleep on her studio couch at the office. It seemed like they both would rather spend less time with each other and more time with their coworkers. 

Beca almost decides to call it quits for the night wen the door creeks open and Chloe tiptoes in. Shoes in one hand, White Claw in another. “Shit.” Chloe curses as she stumbles over the living room table. She turns the light on and jumps when she sees Beca sitting on the couch. “Oh.” She says. “What are you doing up?” 

Beca hates to admit it right now but it’s hard to stay mad at her girlfriend when she’s so damn beautiful even though she was clearly drunk off her ass. 

“I texted you.” Beca says. God, she sounds so needy right now. She thought. She hates it. “I called you.”

“My phone died.” Chloe says as she takes her coat off. She places it on the coat hanger. “Sorry.” Beca rubs her forehead with a hint of annoyance to Chloe’s indifference to her concern. Drunk Chloe was usually fun and flirty but not tonight. Tonight, Chloe almost seemed ready for a confrontation.

Beca didn’t want that. Beca didn’t want to fight. She made a promise to herself to never be like her parents if she had ever ended up in a relationship.

“It’s not just about the phone, Chloe,” Beca says “You haven’t been home all week. I told you that finishing my first album was a huge deal to me and I wanted you to be the first one to listen to it.” 

“I can listen to it any time, Beca, I don’t know why it’s such a huge deal” Chloe says. 

“Because you’re important to me and I wanted to share something with you that was equally as important to me.” Beca says. “You know what I’m done. I can’t fight with you tonight. I’m going to go sleep in our room, alone. You can have fun on the couch tonight, babe.”

“Or, why don’t I just go to Aubrey’s for the night.” Chloe threatens. 

Beca stops in the hallway. She didn’t want her hammered girlfriend out wondering LA with everything going on right now, but, it wasn’t like she could stop her either. “Fine. Tell Aubrey I said Hi” She huffs before she enters their room and slams the door shut. 

Line Break

Sitting at the kitchen table with her tablet the next morning, Beca looks up when Chloe slinks in. 

“Hey.” Chloe says, her voice scratchy and sore. Like she had been crying all night. 

“Hey,” Beca says.

Chloe sits down at the table across from her. Beca offers her a cup of tea but Chloe shakes her head. They sit there quietly for a few minutes before Chloe breaks the silence. “What are we doing, Beca?” 

Beca looks down. She was afraid that this was going to happen even though she could see it coming. She had known for awhile their relationship was going to end but they had been together for five years and they had just gotten used to each other. They just had been afraid to actually admit it to themselves. 

“I don’t know.” Beca exhales. 

Because despite everything Beca still loved her. Hell, she even bought a ring to propose to Chloe last night, but, was it honestly something she wanted? Or something she had felt like she was obligated to do because they had been together for so long. 

She wasn’t even sure if Chloe had wanted marriage…… they hadn’t really talked about it. 

“It just seems like you care more about spending time with your cool work friends then you do with me.” Beca shrugs. She runs her hands through her hair. “I feel like I don’t even see you anymore.”

“I feel like I don’t see you.” Chloe says quietly. She buries her head into her hands. “God, Beca, I’m so sorry for being such a jerk last night……..you were right, this album was a really big deal and it was such a huge dick move to ditch you last night.”

Beca can tell that she means it, but, this isn’t the first time she has stood her up or the last time. “Do you want to break up.” 

Too be honest, Beca surprises herself with that question. 

She wonders how she could go from an engagement ring one minute to a break up the next minute. But, it was clear, that something they once used to have wasn’t there anymore. She couldn’t even pin point when it happened either, that’s the part she hates the most, not knowing when she fell out of love with her best friend. “I think so.” Chloe admits after a minute. “I don’t want too but it doesn’t seem fair to either one of us to be trapped in something we’re not interested in anymore.” 

Beca nods in agreement. “I can’t even remember the last time we had sex.”

“It was the night of your first award show.” Chloe says. 

“Oh, Jeez, poor Joe Jonas walked in on us,” Beca laughs. “He still won’t look me in the eye after that. God, that was almost eight months ago.”

“Was it.”Chloe asks. Beca nods. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Beca says as she squeezes her hand. “Can we still try to be friends?” 

They had started out as friends in college and Beca didn’t want to lose that because even though they had stopped loving each other, she still cared about her and couldn’t imagine a life without Chloe. “Yeah.”Chloe says “But, I think I need time to myself to figure somethings out.”

Beca nods in agreement. 

Chloe gets up and hugs her now ex girlfriend. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you.” She apologizes again. 

Beca gives her a hug. “I’m sorry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Used to Be by Jonas Brothers


End file.
